Chocolate Met Amethyst
by Deiji Kuzawa
Summary: *Shounen-ai/Yaoi, AU* They started out as friends, but as events change their lives and the people around them, Kenshin and Sanosuke find themselves being drawn to each other more and more. R and R!
1. College Life

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama, Shounen Jump, Sony, blah blah blah...Trust me, my name is not in the list.

Notes:  Hello, fellow fanfiction.net surfers!  I'm not new to writing RK fanfiction, but I'm new to writing yaoi RK fanfiction.  *nods*  It's a big difference between writing Kaoru and Kenshin and Sano and Kenshin.  Many of you may be familiar with my other work...but....*blush* I'm a little shy about writing this kind of stuff, so my other pen-name will remain annonymous for now. ^^

Warnings: There **WILL** be Shounen-ai in this story.  If you are offended by these types of stories--especially dealing with RK--I suggest you click the back button and find another story. 

There will also be other "things" that people may find offensive, but those won't happen until later in the story.  I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter so you know what to expect.  

Once again, this is my first RK Shounen-ai/Yaoi story, so please go easy on me.  

-------

**_Chocolate Met Amethyst_**

_Chapter 1 ~ College LIfe_

            He knew it was going to be one of "those days" when he saw the large, overly-built jock Derek Myers heading towards him.  Trying his best to avoid the situation he just KNEW was coming, he slipped into the nearest building--the Science Building--and headed down the hallway, bolting out the back entrance the minute he reached it.  Turning around, he was shocked and slightly angered to find Derek still following him, his "You can run but you can't hide" smirk on his face.  Kenshin hated that smirk.

            Kenshin Himura was always picked on when he was younger, whether it be for his strange, amethyst eyes, his long, red hair, or for the structure of his body.  And although graduation brought a new location and new people, there were still those people--the kind who targeted the smaller guys.  

            Sighing, the redhead stopped and turned around, frowning up at the jock.  Derek was huge--standing at 6' 6'', he towered over the smaller young man, who only stood at 5' 5''; barely.  His hair was cut close to his head in a buzz cut, and had slightly-glazed green eyes (Probably from all the drugs he did).  His college jacket clung close to his sculpted body, showing off the muscles that made most girls swoon and many guys envy him.  Kenshin just hated him.

"Himura." Derek greeted dryly, smirking down at the redhead.  "It almost seemed that you were running away from me."

            Kenshin bit back a few remarks, but decided instead to keep some peace between them.  Fighting wasn't the only answer.  "I was heading back to my dorm," He replied, softly but firmly.  "I left a book there."  
"Oh?" Derek raised a suspicious eyebrow, but shrugged it off.  "Whatever.  Did you do what I asked you to?"  
"I told you I wouldn't." Kenshin said stiffly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

            Derek was the type of guy who picked on everyone smaller than him--which usually consisted off bullying the smart kids into doing his homework and ordering around the members on his sports team (depending on the season) to do whatever his bidding was.  This was one of the minor reasons Derek had approached Kenshin the other day--they were in the same Psychology class, and if Derek didn't keep a 'B', he was going to be kicked off the baseball team.  So he had turned to Kenshin for 'some help'.  Kenshin denied him immediately.

"And **_I_** told you," Derek said bitterly, grabbing the front of Kenshin's shirt and pulling him closer.  "That you'll be more than happy to do it, remember?"

            Kenshin's eyes narrowed further, and he answered in a slightly deeper, more firmer tone.  "I said no.  I mean it."

"Oh?" Derek said, amused.  He held the redhead away from him and punched him, knocking Kenshin from his grasp to the pavement.  The redhead hit the ground hard, the wind being knocked out of him for a moment.  When he staggered to his feet, a hand was held over his left eye, while the visible one was burning with rage.

            Kenshin could stand pushy jocks.  He could stand the endless bouts of name-calling he had endured for most of his teenage life.  He could even stand pesky classmates who wanted him to do their homework.  But when someone deliberately hit him, that's when they stepped over the line.

            As he was about to launch forward and show Derek he wasn't just a short, little wimp, Derek was flying toward him, falling only a few inches in front of him.  Startled, Kenshin glanced up...and gasped.

            In front of him was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.  His unruly, dark, brown hair was held back by a red bandanna, the tails flapping behind him as the wind blew.  He was slightly shorter than Derek, and was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  But what held him were those chocolate eyes...

            Derek cursed and pushed himself to his feet, throwing a glare over his shoulder.  "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sagara?"  
"Why don't ya leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size?" Sagara replied, holding a fist up and smirking.  "Someone like me."

            The jock scoffed and whirled around, pushing past Kenshin.  "Waste of my time.  I'll see you in class tomorrow, Himura." He said before disappearing around a building.

            Sanosuke Sagara regarded the redhead in front of him for a few minutes, then grinned.  "You okay, kid?"

            Kenshin pursed his lips and bristled.  Kid?  He was willing to bet he was older than him!  "I'm not a kid." He snapped, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Whoa, there...it's just a name, geez...What do ya want me to call you then?" Sano asked, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Kenshin." The redhead replied, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sano yelped, placing a hand on Kenshin's shoulder as he turned to leave.  "Don't I even get a "thank you" for saving your scrawny ass?"

            Kenshin whirled around, growling slightly.  "Scrawny?  First off, I didn't need your help, since I was just about to handle it myself.  Second of all, why should I thank someone as rude as you?"  
            Sano grinned and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.  "If you were gonna handle it, why did you let him throw the first punch?"  
"Because fighting doesn't solve everything," Kenshin replied tersly, edging away.

"Good point," Sano chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket.  "But you still shouldn't have let that jerk hit ya..."

            Kenshin shrugged, a small smile coming to his face.  "I guess you're right."  He replied, bringing a hand up to cover his swelling eye.  That would leave a lovely mark later.

"The name's Sanosuke Sagara," Sano introduced himself, extending his hand to Kenshin.  "But you can call me Sano."  
"Kenshin Himura," Kenshin returned politely, shaking his hand.

            Sano once again slung his arm around Kenshin's shoulders, grinning widely.  "You got class now?"

"Uhm...no..." Kenshin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Great!" He exclaimed, leading Kenshin towards the cafeteria.  "It's not often I meet a little spit-fire like you."

"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked, looking up at Kenshin.  Spit-fire?!

"How about we go grab some lunch?" The brunette asked, looking down at the redhead.  "And I'll even let you buy it."  
            Kenshin eyed Sano for a moment before chuckling.  "I guess that's okay.  But let's not have this become an everyday thing, alright?"  
"Gotcha!" Sano nodded, bringing his hand up to ruffle Kenshin's hair.  "Ya know, this could turn out to be a beautiful friendship."

            Kenshin raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway.

            Maybe he was wrong.  Maybe today would be different then the rest.

-----------

A/N: So, what do you think?  Good?  Bad?  Please, leave a review and let me know what you think!  


	2. Rooster, meet Racoon

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama, Shounen Jump, Sony, blah blah blah...Trust me, my name is not in the list.

Notes:  Holy goodness, I got reviews! O.o;  And so many! O_O

I wasn't expecting any, honestly.  But it's such a pleasant surprise!  Arrigatou! 

Warnings: Hmm...Cursing and best friends.  Just a short chapter, really.

-------

**_Chocolate Met Amethyst_**

_Chapter 2 ~ Rooster, meet Raccoon_

            When Sano said Kenshin was buying lunch, he didn't warn the redhead about his apettite.  So, when Kenshin only grabbed a sandwich and a can of soda and stepped up behind Sanosuke on line to pay, he nearly dropped his tray when he saw the amount of food piled up on Sano's plate.

"You're going to eat ALL THAT?" Kenshin asked, eyes wide.

            Sano looked down at him and grinned.  "Yup.  Might even go for seconds." He chuckled when the redhead nearly pitched over, an "Oro!" squeaking out.

            So Kenshin paid, and the two found a seat near the back fo the cafeteria.  They ate in silence for a few moments before Kenshin finished his sandwich and sat back in his chair, smiling at Sanosuke.  "So what's your major?"  
"Computer crap." Sano said around a mouthful of food, then washed it down with his soda.  "How about you?"  
"English." Kenshin replied softly, taking a sip of his soda.

"Eh?  So you're gonna be a teacher or somethin'?" Sano asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know..." Kenshin sighed, then chuckled a bit.  "I guess I really have no clue what I want to do once I graduate."

"Me either." Sano agreed, leaning back in his chair.  "My Dad said that the world is all about computers now, so I figured I should do something with that."

"That makes sense," Kenshin nodded.

            Sano smirked and leaned farther back, laying his legs on top of the table.  "So, what year are you?  Freshman?"

"Sophomore," Kenshin corrected.  "And next semester I'll be a junior."  
"Coulda fooled me.  You look like you should be in high school," Sano stated, picking a toothpick off his tray and placing it in his mouth.  "How old are you?"

"20." Kenshin smiled at the slight wave a shock that crossed Sano's face.  "I told you I wasn't a kid."  
"Shit," Sano nodded.  "We're the same age."

            Kenshin smiled and took another sip of his soda--and nearly spit it out again when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Here you are!" The person squealed, giggling.

"K-Kaoru!" Kenshin sputtered, coughing a bit.  "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," Kaoru replied, taking the seat next to him.  She looked at him and jumped back out of her seat, taking Kenshin's face in her hands.  "What happened!  You have a black eye!"

            Kaoru Kamiya was a sophomore as well, but only in her first semester.  She was pretty, her raven-colored hair pulled into a tight ponytail with her bangs framing her face.  She had bright blue eyes and stood about as tall as Kenshin.  Currently she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pull-over sweatshirt, the school's logo printed on the front.

            Kenshin chuckled nervously and pulled away, smiling.  "Derek." He said; Kaoru nodded in symphathy.

"That jerk never leaves you alone, does he?" Kaoru sighed, patting his shoulder.  She sat back down and turned to Sano, raising an eyebrow.  "You're in my Digital Media class, right?  Sano?"  
"The one and only," Sano nodded.  "You Kenshin's girl?"  
            Both Kaoru and Kenshin sputtered and stared at him, both flushing slightly.  Finally Kenshin cleared his throat and forced a smile.  "No, just good friends."

"Oh." Sano drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"And besides...Kaoru is already dating someone." Kenshin continued, grinning at the now-blushing Kaoru.  "What's his name again?"

"Geez, Kenshin!  His name is Enishi, I don't know how many times I've told you..." Kaoru said, grinning back.

"I don't see any reason to remember his name if he's only going to glare at me all the time..." Kenshin replied.

"He doesn't glare at you all the time--" Kaoru cut off at the look Kenshin gave her.  "Fine, he does."

            Sano raised an eyebrow as the two went back and forth.  "Are you two SURE you aren't involved?"  
"YES!" They both yelled, then broke down into giggles.  Kenshin continued, "I couldn't date Kaoru anyway, she's too much like a sister to me."  
"And Kenshin's too gay for me--" Kaoru broke off and flushed brightly.  Kenshin followed soon after.

"Eh?  You're gay?" Sano said, seeming to perk up.

"Uhm...bisexual." Kenshin replied softly, averting his eyes.  Oh god, now this guy was going to hate him because of this and never talk to him again and besides he seemed like the guy that hated gay people and---

"Cool." Sano said, interrupting Kenshin's inner rant.

"Huh?" Kenshin replied intelligently.

"I said, 'cool'.  What, you thought I was gonna hate you or somethin'?" Sano asked.

            Kenshin's eyes widened and he nodded slightly.  Sano blinked, then guffawed, leaning over to slap Kenshin's back.  "It don't matter to me, man.  Besides, not everyone is straight, ya know?"  
"EXCUSE me?" Kaoru snapped, glaring at the taller boy.

"Err...mostly everyone." Sano corrected sheepishly.

            Kenshin nodded, then sat back in his seat to study Sano for a bit.  Did that mean...Sano was...?


	3. Daydreaming

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama, Shounen Jump, Sony, blah blah blah...Trust me, my name is not in the list.

Notes:  I'm...I'm in complete and utter shock.  I didn't think my story would get so many reviews, especially since it's a yaoi story.  You guys don't know how much this means to me!  I'll try to update more often, but remember: My alter-ego also has a story out there that needs updating!  I really should get on that one, too... 

Warnings: A confused Kenshin, a flirty Sano....a happy chapter.

-------

**_Chocolate Met Amethyst_**

_Chapter 2 ~ Daydreaming_

            A few days had passed since Kenshin had lunch with Sanosuke...but he couldn't get the gruff, young man out of his mind!  Kenshin found himself looking for Sano whenever he didn't have class, and somehow--he always found him.  It was a little strange, the way Sano would pop up out of nowhere when the redhead was seeking his company.  but it was strange in a good way, a very good way.

            But then again...was it?  Sano's statement during lunch plagued Kenshin as well.  Though Sano didn't say anything DIRECTLY, was he imply that he...was bisexual too?  Or...

"Mr. Himura!"

            Kenshin startled out of his thoughts as a pointer tapped on his desk.  Looking up, he met the fierce stair of his professor, Dr. Walsh.  "Mr. Himura, please pay attention," He said tersely, glaring at him.  "This is an important discussion and I don't appreciate daydreaming during my classes."

            Kenshin nodded mutely and slumped down in his seat as he heard a few chuckles behind him.  The professor returned to teaching---well, whatever he was teaching, and Kenshin went back to daydreaming--but not as obviously as before.

~~~

"Hey, Kenshin!"

            The redhead turned and smiled brightly as he saw Sano running up the sidewalk towards him.  The taller boy skidded to a stop, grinning.  "What's up?"

"Just got out of psychology," Kenshin answered, continuing to walk.  Sano walked next to him, hands stuffed in his pocket.  He was chewing on a toothpick, which he talked around.  "Boring," He replied.  "I just got outta one of my computer classes.  Worse then boring."

            Kenshin chuckled, then blushed slightly as Sano swung his arm around, laying it across Kenshin's shoulders.  Being someone who lacked friends most of his life, Kenshin wasn't used to someone touching him...well, for the hell of it, really.  But Sano seemed to do it all the time; A slap on the shoulder here, a brief hug there, and this.  And though Kenshin wasn't used to it...he was finding it easier to start.  Especially with Sano.

"So, whatchya doin' later?" Sano suddenly asked as they headed into one of the dorm buildings.

"Eh?  Nothing, really...I was planning on studying for one of my classes..." Kenshin said, looking around.  This must have been Sano's dorm...

"Studying?  Pfft.  Screw that.  You and me are going out tonight." Sano scoffed, leading Kenshin towards the elevator.  He pushed the 'up' button and waited, his arm still around Kenshin.

"Going out?" Kenshin repeated, raising an eyebrow.  What did he mean, going out?

"To do man-stuff." Sano replied as the doors opened.  They walked in and Sano pushed the button for the eighth floor*.

"Man-stuff?" Kenshin's other eyebrow joined the first.

"You know...drink some beer, enjoy ourselves, find some ladies, maybe...." Sano said, grinning down at him.

            Kenshin blushed slightly and stepped away, crossing his arms.  "Is this because I'm bisexual?" He asked, flat out.  He wasn't known for being subtle.

            It was Sano's turn to raise an eyebrow this time.  "Didn't I tell you I didn't care?  Geez, lighten up, red." 

           Kenshin glared and moved away when Sano went to slap his shoulder.  "Fine, we won't find any ladies then." Sano grinned.  "We'll just hang out and watch some movies."

            Kenshin blinked, then shrugged.  That wasn't so bad...that's what friends did, right?  "Sure, why not." He replied, smiling slightly.

"That's what I thought," Sano lead out of the elevator as the doors opened, and down to the second door.  He pulled out a key and opened it, then pushed it wide open.  Kenshin stepped up behind him and blinked--what a mess!

"Don't mind the mess, Kenshin," Sano was saying, kicking things out of the way so the floor could be seen.  "I haven't had the time ta clean in a while..."

"Don't you have a roommate?" The redhead asked, stepping over a few objects to flop down on the single bed.

"Nope, paid extra so I could have the room to myself." Sano replied, then grumbled at some laundry next to him.  He picked it up and tossed it in the nearby hamper.  "What about you?"  
"He's never around," Kenshin replied with a shrug.  From what he learned about his MIA room-mate, he was always at his girlfriend's apartment, doing...stuff.  He pretty much told Kenshin that he only had the dorm in case they got into fights.  That happened probably twice, and that's how many times Kenshin saw him this semester.  In fact...he didn't quite remember his name...

"What kind of movies do you like?" Sano asked.  He was bending down in front of a bookcase that housed a few DVDs.  Kenshin shrugged.  "Doesn't matter."  
            Sano picked out a movie and held it up, grinning.  "Rush Hour okay with you?"  
            Kenshin nodded.  He'd never seen the movie, but heard it was good.  Guess he was going to find out...

            Sano grinned and put the movie in his DVD player (Which was under a bunch of laundry, ironically) and flopped down next to Kenshin, sprawling across his bed.  Kenshin paused for a minute, then laid down next to him.  He never noticed the look Sano gave him as he turned to watch the movie.

----------

            Sano grinned as he sat up, stretching slightly.  He could never get enough of that movie!  "So what do you wanna--"

           He cut off when he saw Kenshin was asleep, curled up on his side.  His hair had somehow loosened from its usual ponytail, and was fanned out behind him.  Sano's eyes widened slightly as he realized for the first time how...beautiful...Kenshin was.

            Sighing softly, Sano laid down, moving a bit closer to Kenshin.  He smiled and leaned up slightly to whisper in Kenshin's ear.  "You owe me," He said softly, then laid down. 


	4. Good Morning

Disclaimer:  Meet Mr. Disclaimer.  He's here to let you know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Mr. Disclaimer: She doesn't own it. *nod*

Notes: Holy gosh…you guys are WAY too kind.  ^^  You don't know how pleased I am people are enjoying this story!  And already…68 reviews?  Too kind.  ^^  

Warnings: Waking up to something you didn't expect and annoying jocks who don't get a clue

-------------

**_Chocolate Met Amethyst_**

_Chapter 3 ~ Good Morning_

            The first thing that registered in Kenshin's mind was how comfortable he was.  Knowing full well he had no classes today, the redhead took it upon himself to get even more comfortable, which resulted in him cuddling closer to the warmth pressed up against his back.

            He heard a distance grunt and cracked one eye open.  Was that his room mate or something?  He sighed and curled up, continuing to cuddle against the warmth against his back.  Once again, there was another grunt.

            _What the hell…?_  He thought sleepily, opening both eyes and glancing around.  It looked similar to his dorm, just much more…messy.  How'd he get here?  _That's right…Sano's dorm._

            Then where was the boy?  He slowly sat up to see if Sano was in the bathroom, but stopped—there was an arm around him.  A very familiar arm, which as he glanced up the length of it, belonged to a very familiar person.  Kenshin felt a blush spread across his cheeks.  _What's going on?!_

"Sano…" Kenshin whispered, shaking him gently.  Sano grunted and pulled the redhead closer, and Kenshin let out a startled sound and resisted.  "Sano!" He tried again, and this time he got a response of one chocolate eye popping open.  "Huh?"

"Its morning," Kenshin said, hoping the blush wasn't still on his cheeks.  Sano rose up on an elbow and glanced over Kenshin at the alarm clock across the room.  Squinting to read the numbers, he nodded to himself—and laid back down, pulling Kenshin with him.  "Sano!!"

"Go back t' sleep, Kenshin." Sano rumbled, closing his eyes.  "It's only 9, and I don't get up before 11."

"But…but…" Kenshin sighed and laid back down, scooting a little away from the taller boy.  The redhead curled up into a little ball and stared at the opposite wall, hoping that sleep would claim him again—or Sano would put his arm around him.

            Just as he was falling asleep, he felt the larger boy's arm drape over his side and with a sleepy smile, Kenshin drifted off to the land of dreams again.

--------------

"HIMURA!"

            Kenshin cringed and slowly turned around, not surprised to see Derek jogging towards him.  _What does he want NOW?  He whined silently, but met Kenshin with a neutral face.  "What."  
  
_

"Did you do that stuff for me yet?" He demanded; his eyes were clear for once, which meant (hopefully) he wouldn't act as dumb.  Kenshin could only wish.  "No, I didn't.  I told you I wouldn't, and I was serious, Derek."

            Derek gave a snort and stepped forward until he loomed over Kenshin.  The redhead was not impressed, and for a moment, thought the jock would actually hit him.  He was surprised as a large hand clapped down on his shoulder, nearly making him drop his book bag.  "Alright, Himura.  This time I'll let you slide…."

            With another firm "pat", Derek Myers jogged away, probably to find another hapless victim to do his homework.  Kenshin snorted.  What a jerk.

^_^

Omake Time!

Then where was the boy?  He slowly sat up to see if Sano was in the bathroom, but stopped—there was an arm around him.  A very familiar arm, which as he glanced up the length of it, belonged to a very familiar person.  Kenshin felt a blush spread across his cheeks.  _What's going on?!_

Kaoru: Hi Kenshin!  ^^

Kenshin:  W-What are you doing here?!  Where's Sano?!

Kaoru: Oh, he's somewhere....*Shrug*

Kenshin: ….Kaoru….

Kaoru:  ….*Sniffle* But it's _me who loves you, Kenshin! _

Kenshin: Oro. 

Notes:  Hmm…I wonder if anyone can guess who I really am. ^^


	5. Get a Clue

Disclaimer:  I own paraphernalia.  Not series though.

Notes: I'm in complete and utter shock!  You guys are way too nice to me.  I didn't think this story would do so good, but thank you!  BTW—I think some people got confused at the end. *Sweatdrops* That was supposed to be an Omake, which pretty much makes fun of what's above.  I'll make sure to label it better, but just so you know, it had nothing to do with the story.  

Notes 2: You know…I'm kind of getting bored of keeping my identity a secret. *Winks*  I wonder if any of you can guess?  I'll give you err….a cookie! ^^

Warnings: Once again, bother some jocks, Sano's potty mouth and some waff.

-------------

**_Chocolate Met Amethyst_**

_Chapter 3 ~ Get a Clue_

It seemed to be that if one played a sport at the college, all brain power went towards said sport instead of other things.  Such as school.  Or listening to people.

            This was the story with Derek, who just didn't get a clue.  How many times did Kenshin have to say no?  Was the boy confused by the letter "n"?  Did he just do it to piss the redhead off?  Such were the thoughts running through Kenshin's head as he banged it against the cafeteria table.

"Kenshin, that's not a healthy thing to do," Kaoru scolded, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care," Came the mumbled response, and then more banging.

"Maybe you can avoid him?" Kaoru suggested, slipping Kenshin's jacket underneath his head as he came up, preparing to bang his head again.  The redhead sighed and slumped in his chair. 

"He just doesn't understand," He said softly.  "I think he LIKES bothering me."  That brought a scowl to Kenshin's face.  

"Maybe he has a crush on you?" Kaoru giggled, then regretted it as Kenshin turned an icy stare on her.  "Kidding, kidding!" She waved her hands frantically and sighed with relief as Kenshin went back to banging his head on the table.

"Hey," Sano greeted as he reached the table, then raised an eyebrow as the redhead continued.  "What's up with him?"

"Three guesses, and the first two count," Kaoru replied, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand.  Sano shrugged and circled the table, grabbing Kenshin's ponytail.  The redhead jerked and sat up, whirling on the taller boy. "HEY!"  
  


"Hey," Sano returned with a grin, plopping in the seat next to him.  "So the asshole is bothering you again?"  
  
"Not again.  STILL bothering me." Kenshin grumbled, picking up his neglected sandwich and taking a bite.  Sano's eyes narrowed slightly.  "I can talk to him if ya want.'  
  


"No, that's okay," Kenshin said, turning a small smile on Sano.  "Then next time he decides to bother me I'll just be blunt about it,"  
  
"A simple 'fuck you' could work," Sano nodded; Kaoru giggled.  "Wait, no…he might take that the wrong way."

"SANO!" Kenshin sputtered, whirling on him.

"What?" Sano looked innocent.

            Kenshin sighed hard and banged his head once more, then left it there.  "I don't want to think about Derek Myers having a crush on me.  It's…disturbing."  
  


"I'm only playing with ya," Sano chuckled, patting him on the back.  "But seriously, the next time he bothers you let me know.  I'll have a talk with him,"

"Thanks," Kenshin turned his head to smile at him again, and Sano grinned back.  

            Kaoru sat back and watched the two as they began a conversation, the matchmaking gears moving in her head.  She'd known Kenshin quite a while, and never had he acted like this with anyone else.  And from the way Sano was reacting….Kaoru grinned.  They would be perfect together!

--------------

"You're doing what?" Misao Makimachi asked, raising a slim eyebrow.  Kaoru grinned and motioned across the courtyard, where Kenshin and Sano had just sat down.  Besides Kenshin, Misao was Kaoru's other best friend.  She was only a few inches shorter, and usually wore a hoodie and pants, but today was dressed simply in jeans and a shirt.  Her long hair, however, was in it's usual braid.

"Matching those two up," She repeated.  Misao looked over at them, seeming to study the two before breaking out into a huge grin.  "Oh, I see…"

"I'm thinking….a movie or something." Kaoru suggested, leaning back against the bench they were sitting on.  "Something simple, with just the two of them."

"Nah, that's to cliché." Misao stuck her tongue out.  "Maybe dinner?"  
  
            Kaoru stuck her tongue out as well.  "And that's not cliché?"  Misao shrugged and giggled.  "Well, that's what everyone does on a date."

"Yeah, but not err…two guys." Kaoru sweatdropped and looked over at the two guys again.  Misao sighed and leaned back against the bench, sprawling her arms over the back.  "Ask someone who would know, then."  
  
"Like who?" Kaoru blinked, glancing at the braided girl.  Misao grinned and leaned over to whisper to her, as if the two boys would here them from across the courtyard.

"Aoshi's roommate." She whispered.

            Kaoru raised both eyebrows, then grinned.  "Kamatari?"

"The one and only," Misao replied.

            Kaoru jumped up and grabbed Misao's arm, dragging her towards the dorms.  "Then let's find him!"

            Kenshin sneezed, which seemed to cause Sano to sneeze.  The two looked at each other, shrugged, then continued their conversation.


End file.
